By means of known lighting apparatuses in which the luminophores are applied on a luminophore wheel as the movable carrier, different luminophores can be irradiated alternately by the primary light, and consequently, secondary light of different colors can be generated alternately. A light emitted from the lighting apparatus is consequentially a sequential succession of the different secondary light and, if appropriate, the primary light, which are perceived as a mixed light given a sufficiently rapid succession. Application on the luminophore wheel has the disadvantage that heat dissipation from the luminophore heated by the irradiation with the primary light is not effective and as a result, firstly, a light power is restricted and, secondly, there is the risk of degradation of the luminophore.
Lighting apparatuses are also known in which luminophore is applied on a non-movable or stationary heat sink as carrier. This enables effective heat dissipation from the luminophore, but disadvantageously necessitates a complex optical construction if more than one secondary light is intended to be generated.